


Winner

by usabuns



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: And Goten Really Can't Ignore It, In Which Trunks Is Horny, M/M, Post Z 10 Year Gap, Truten, m/m - Freeform, they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Implications could often mean more than blunt, spoken words. Implications, Trunks had decided, were indeed more persuasive than any speech. He was so much like his mother in that regard; the Briefs were winners, after all. </p>
<p>And he had figured out the most efficient and effective way to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I wrote this with my own two hands and it is sin. I really just didn't have the passion to make a smut scene, so yeah, this is what you get instead. Enjoy!

So of course he just had to run a palm right over his scalp, pushing his bangs up over the rest of his lavender hair and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Of course he just had to take a deep, ecstasy-filled breath at the exact moment Goten happened to glance upon his face. Oh, and of course it was only logical for him to flicker his azure eyes mischievously when he caught the other staring and wide-mouthed.

Of course.

So, naturally, the other shot him a puzzled (and yet, intrigued) sideways gaze, mashing the buttons on his Gameboy as if nothing had happened. But of course Trunks wouldn't have any of that; he twisted the towel around his shoulders (ignoring the fact that Goten was still looking up at him from his game every five seconds) and pounced onto the couch beside him, leaning forward so his head was propped up atop Goten's knees. With a sneer that rivaled those of his father, Trunks grabbed tightly onto his kneecaps; Goten, however, was busying himself with that damn game (the game that Trunks himself had bought him for his birthday, no less. The nerve of some people--), though his face was flushed. Playing hard to get, eh? He could do that all day.

He whisked out a hand and clasped his boyfriend's shirt, breathing hotly onto his red cheeks. Goten smirked and dropped the game system onto his lap as if it didn't matter anymore; but who's to say it even mattered in the first place? Goten never did last long with these kinds of games. Trunks hummed sweetly as he waggled his eyebrows, leaning in closer and now over the other's chest, firmly wedged in between his legs. A hardness grazing his groin alerted him to Goten's increased pleasure; of course, his plan seemed to be working perfectly. He was a genius, after all; a trait he shared with both of his parents in two very different aspects.

Purring started emanating from deep within Trunks' throat; looking up, he could see Goten licking his lips in anticipation. Muscles collided under thin tank tops, noses pressed together, mouths skimmed over each other as if wondering whether to lock or not, eyes stared into each other's souls and begged, silently, for more. Whimpering? Is that what Trunks heard? Pathetic. It was more than evident at that moment that Goten was indeed Goku's son. A smirk played across his features, which only widened further when the other bit his lip in frustration, as if holding back a moan. The music coming from the Gameboy (which was currently stabbing Trunks' stomach) seemed to be completely drowned out in the moment; though, light melody fit quite well with both of their moods. 

Running a hand through Goten's hair, he bared his teeth and shut his eyes; then, he reached a hand out to ruffle the other's bangs and scrape Goten's forehead lightly with his thumb. As if in response, Goten pressed his palm to the back of Trunks' head, pulling him in closer to his own face. Mouths smashed together in harmony, hands caressed cheeks, abs fit perfectly against each other like puzzle pieces.

But of course they hadn't noticed the scolding tapping of heels on the hardwood floor, or the loud clearing of her throat as she stood in the doorframe, arms crossed. "Trunks! Get a room, will you?!" A roll of her eyes as she huffed and puffed, but somehow she still smiled in spite of it; he was too much like her. He jumped, accidentally letting out a small ki blast that scorched the nearest wall.

"M-Mother!" In all honesty, Trunks should've known better than to think the house was empty. Tomato-faced and defeated, he slumped down onto the couch as Goten laughed beside him, patting his back with a little more gusto than what could be considered good-natured.

He would just have win another day.

**Author's Note:**

> eEEP DON'T YELL AT ME FOR THE ENDING OKAY. 
> 
> Also, if there are any errors, feel free to inform me of them!


End file.
